If any of the Network Interface Cards (NICs) of a network device is marked as congested, applications are not aware of the congestion. As such, applications output packets for transmission via the network stack to the transmission queue. If there is network congestion, the packets will be queued in the transmission queue waiting for a packet handler to go through the queue. This may cause applications to appear as if they are hanged. The problem is compounded with multiple NIC and applications queuing packets.